Crazy nightmare by Rukia Kuros english translation
by Imbloc-Emory
Summary: Crazy nightmare by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan english translation  Disclaimer: not at all mine  This was Translated purely for enjoyment.


Title: Crazy nightmare

Pairing: Soul x Maka

Discaimer: Soul Eater is not mine, all rights are of the author Atsushi Okubo.

Introduction:

He was with his eyes closed, just listening to the soothing sounds of classical music, perhaps it could be a jazz, I was not sure about it but did not care too much, I could clearly hear laughter mingling with those so quiet and creepy music . The blonde opened her eyes heavily, did not really understand your situation, looked both ways, that place it was too familiar, predominantly red and black, was sitting in an armchair, black neck and in the distance I could see a piano that hiding in the shadows, as if he had a curse on top ...

- Es. You place - whispered denuevo deciphering their whereabouts and putting feet on heels. Tried to get up, I needed to know more, but some pressed their hands into the arms of the sofa, a strange black thread holding it tightly, he could not let go of it .- What the hell is this?, Soul!, Where are you?

There was no answer to your question, just behind him could hear the laughter that had troubled him before. The individual decided to come out of hiding and stand before her, making a small bow.

- Welcome, Maka Albarn, a long time no see.

- Are you that little devil .. Hey, Why am I here, What are these chains? Know the client-ordered, struggling denuevo, heard small drops falling on the ground that he had spotted the model around that chair. I could not believe what I was seeing, a. .. that cord bleeding?

- Hehe, I see you've noticed - hid her red hands behind his back, looking at it more closely - What paralyzes your limbs is solidified black blood.

- Why did you bring me here!

The devil did not answer let the sound of music enveloped the place, even bothering to Maka, walked slowly around her, watching every move, every drop of sweat that fell down her face, as his muscles were tensed. Would you be scared?

- The very obvious reason - he began to speak slowly - Thank you Soul black blood increases with ease, your mere presence can disturb your peace of mind and make you fall into madness, you are a very useful tool, Maka Albarn this time will be your the weapon used by Soul

Before the shock of his guest he smiled in a mischievous, had concluded that she was the cause of the albino is contained, the madness he wanted to protect her, to play the piano in a sublime and terrifying for that to protect . The dark secrets of her other "party" were tempting him, and she infected the blood would be a work of art, like that time.

- ... He never blamed me for this, well that Soul is intended to protect with all his might, without reproach me any syndrome of madness, so I will not lie - said with great determination, was fully aware of your partner, maybe it was a boy I always gave the whims she wanted, but clearly knew that if his life was at stake, he would sacrifice everything for his "client."

- Do not you remember? - Took her chin and looked in top shape, giving the Soul a fun way looked at her and licked - I want to go crazy for me, Maka.

- You're not Soul! - Abruptly turned his head looking away, he had tried to deceive once you lose, it would not fall for their tricks denuevo. I felt that the "strings" of his wrists were getting stronger, it hurt too much, even as his skin was scraped and mixed their blood with that impure, those small drops shouted trying to "swallow" its decency, were screaming had to support your neck in the chair, even your heart rate was accelerating.

- I use you, merge my body with yours, make you lose your head - licked his cheek and was getting closer and closer to his ear, biting the lobe of your ear - until you ask me mate, hahaha.

Maka opened his eyes in an excessive manner, that's right arm had convertudo Soul in scythe ... I had not had time to scream, only to feel a sharp pain in his chest when he crossed ...

I could not believe that after everything that had happened, after so long again to fear, that terrible nightmare by skin crawl, if Maka Albarn shaking because of this fear. At first I thought it was just a bad dream, and the next night would sleep as if nothing had happened, but he was wrong, had it been a month, suffered inmsonio and their cries were to wake her roommate ...

- Again a nightmare? - Albino said raising an eyebrow, I was surprised, he knew his companion was not the scary kind of girl, I knew I could get rid of all their fears used against his rivals, apart from him, his own "Maka-Chop"

- I'm fine ... go to sleep - did not want to look at him, after waking up from those dreams even feared that the Soul out of his nightmares, he needed not to look, calm down your breathing in any way, put a hand to his chest , feeling a slight pain that I chose not to become important.

- Silly, do not you see I'm worried?

- Shut up, do not know how I feel, go! - She cried in despair, she hugged herself, until she heard as the door closed and he battles his partner was leaving without saying a word ...

Continue:

Hi, how are you?, Well this weekend I decided to just two days to see Soul Eater, and I loved it, I hope you like this idea and sigais is my first fic Soul & Maka, I hope you enjoy

Kurosaki Rukia-chan


End file.
